The Dark Heroes
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Harley has finally gotten over her feelings for the Joker after his abuse goes too far. She then finds herself falling for the person who nurses her back from the verge of death. One who has grown tired of the no kill policy and angry at the fact that he gave up everything for peace, only for it to mean nothing. Mix with Justice League and other comics despite being under Batman.
1. The Broken Bird

The Dark Heroes

0

Naruto x Harle x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Chronological order of series is on profile my profile. Also today is my birthday, May 9. So henceforth I wish for reviews. And none of those sort 'good job or update soon' lazy and generic reviews either. They are lazy and show you apparently didn't read the story just skim. How are writers supposed to be better and correct their mistakes if people aren't pointing it out? I also want to add my spellcheck system is broken. I meant to mention that a while ago but I forgot. Anyway so now I can't rely on that until I once more get the stuff I need.

Anyway this is one of the ideas I came up with talking to 'DarkshadowRaven' about. Nearly all Dc/Marvel stories have Naruto joining the X-Men/Avengers/Teen Titans/Justice League. It's a surprise if you find one with a concept of forming his own team when he's not evil. I also have another plot idea that I plan on getting too soon. Til then enjoy this story.

0

Story start

0

Looking down at the Platinum haired woman on the bed he couldn't help but feel guilt and remorse. There was no way to rationalize this as anyway but senseless violence. One that he most likely played a part in.

Regardless of the guilt that was building up inside him like a pitcher of sweet ice tea overflowing the glass on a hot summer's day seemed never ending. The amount of sugary sweetness that would lead to decayed teeth and then one day the excruciating pain of a not so gentle dentist visit. For his taunts and observations could have only contributed to the state of the young woman.

It was a saddening cycle of abuse. He had heard about it before. How she was tossed away and then came sniffing back like a lost and sad puppy. How could they leave that monster alive? Which only added furthered thin the straw leading to it breaking. Leading to him to make his final decision.

He remembered when he found her on the cold and unforgiving streets of Gotham. Her tattered black and red skin tight costume was covered with tears and cuts. Her face with smeared white make-up, warped and mixed from the bruising. Her eyes, puffy and red; cried out to the points where tears would no longer flow. He could remember feeling sorry for her, the past few days wracked with sobs. Wondering as she put it, 'why her Pudden hated her' and threw her away? He had to repeatedly assure her that the events were through no fault of her own. Most days she was quiet, almost like a mute as she seemed to stare out the window. But though each day she opened up more and more.

For the first time in days, Harley brightened. "I love cookies!" she exclaimed as her host set down a tray. It was worth it to see her smile. He had a soft spot for women. A fairly common trait among self proclaimed Casanovas or maybe it was the fact that she was a mixture of two very important someones.

''They're chocolate chip.'' Her host said solemnly as he took a seat by her bed side and turned on his laptop. ''How are you feeling today?''

''Better...'' she replied, almost aimlessly and then proceed to scarf scarfing down half the tray. It was rather understandable why her appetite was so voracious, seeing as she really hadn't eaten much of anything the past few days. After she was finished she took up a thinking position. Glancing at her host, and staring intently at him as if she was trying to remember something. ''Why are you helping me?'' she asked as her host stopped in mid-type.

''You needed help...'' he answered as he went back to typing. The background screen went from blue to white as the host went to another website. He seemed to be a naturally fast typist as a series of words filled up the page in a minute without pause from mistakes.

''Don't you know who I am?''

''Trust me...I do...I think you look better in red and black then green and purple honestly.'' he answered, still typing on the laptop.

''You...you're foxy boxy!'' the platinum blonde exclaimed as Realization formed on her face.

''Yeah...I...am.''

'So this is where you disappeared. So...is it true...did you...'' she seemed hesitant to bring it up.

''Yes...I killed Doppelganger.'' he answered as he paused. ''Because I grew tired of this annoying cycle this world has found itself trapped in. Because I can find little reason or justification on why monsters like the Joker are too alive.''

Harley, an other time would have reacted if anyone said anything bad about her Pudden, but this time it was different. Was it that she was on the recent end of one of his twisted games or was it the eery coldness in his eyes when he spoke? In his eyes it was obvious and evident. He was tired. He was sick of it. ''Look what he did to you? Can you remember what your state was when you arrived?'' He continued shortly after, perhaps sensing her hesitation. ''You were broken...yes you were a feared villain, one of Gotham's most feared; reduced to nothing more then a broken bird that would have died if I hadn't found you. You had internal bleeding. I hate to disguise you when I took you to the hospital or else you would have died. Are you understanding what I'm saying? That man almost killed you? Again! How can you keep going back to him? I'm giving you a choice. Just like I'm giving everyone else one. They have one more chance. One last chance! And that's all they get.

If Batman doesn't take out the joker next chance he gets then results be damned! And I won't hesitate to go through 'anyone' that gets in my way. When I woke up in this world I was, but a stranger. I sacrificed everything Harley, everything to give the world piece. I gave up my hopes, my dreams, my friends, EVERYTHING to stop a madman like the Joker and I wake up in this world and found it's gone to hell and that everyone has forgotten just about every bit of history that my time contributed. It just...it just drives me crazy.'' During his speech so many emotions formed on his face. Confusion, Anger, Lost, and the one that stood out was regret.

''So please don't make me go through you Harle? I've seen love and I know what it means for a girl to love me. To admire me and for me to be so clueless that I never got a chance to return it let alone answer her declaration. It remains one of my biggest regrets. No worthwhile man would so heartlessly crush on a woman's heart as he did yours. ''

He got up, his laptop under his arm. ''Think about it Harley Quinzel. Do you want to continue being feared or hated? Do you want your name to be synonymous to something children will fear? What about our career, your goals, and dreams? Have you thrown them all away so careless for what is not even love but a childish crush? And is that the type of man you truly want to expose your children too? Someone who isn't kind, stable, sane or can be completely honest with you? So please think real hard about this.'' he finished as his Doorbell rung. He sighed and took one last glance at the woman and went to exit the door. He didn't see her again that night, making dinner and leaving it in the microwave as he went out to continue his vigilante duties.

His confusion seemed to only linger in the forefront of his mind without fail. Though that was not as surprising as what came the following morning.

"You… you're right!'' Which was pretty hard to focus on what he was right about when she was apparently wearing on of his shirts that came to her thighs and wasn't quite made for someone with her...proportions.

''I...I want to better myself. But it's just so hard you know? Where can I go? What can I do? My family wants nothing to do with me and there is no way I can get a job now. Nothing I do will ever get rid of the stigmata that follows being the Joker's right hand woman. And who would want a family with someone everything think is a psychopath anyway?''

''You're not a psychopath. Confused and misunderstood yeah, but a psychopath I don't believe that. I won't lie...you've done a lot of horrible things working with the joker and that's not so easily overlooked or swept under the rug. No matter how attractive you are.'' Even when he was being serious he couldn't help but be a bit of a shameless flirt. ''All you an do now is try to amend your mistakes by helping people. And to do that we have to free the world of people like the Joker.''

''How..how do we do that?''

''We,'' he paused for a moment. ''...end their schemes. For the last time! Quite frankly, we simply just kill them!'' he answered with finality as Harley gasped.

''Isn't that a bit extreme! I mean...''

''How many lives Harley!'' he started sternly. ''Have been lost? How many Fathers will no longer be able to go home and kiss their children tonight after work? How many times will a parent have to bury their child?'' he asked as his voice began to grow louder. ''Will sister mourn brother or brother mourn sister? '' His face tightened. ''HOW MANY DAMN TIMES WILL I HAVE TO BURY ONE OF MY FRIENDS!"' He screamed as Harley backed against the wall. Her face stricken with fear.

Her host stopped upon realizing he was frightening her. ''I'm sorry...I just...I'm just so tired. I'm just so damn tired of this endless cycle going back and forth. Like those stupid comic books that keep psychopaths and smug bastards alive just when their popular, never-mind the dissonance of how popularity equals a legacy never-mind the crimes and the people they hurt. ''

''I...I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just...'' she was cut off as her host pulled her into a comforting hug.

''It's alright, I know how you feel. I didn't know the magnitude of my situation when I first signed up too, but that changes now. I want you to be the first to join my team. Of heroes and anti-villains alike tired of this senseless struggle. So what is your answer? ''

_Do you want your name to be synonymous to something children will fear? _

''Will you follow me on a road to a better life?

_ Have you thrown them all away so careless for what is not even love but a childish crush?_

''Will you erase that dark past of yours.''

_Do you want to continue being feared or hated? _

''B- Before I answer. Can you tell me your name? ''

_ Someone who isn't kind, stable, sane or can be completely honest with you? So please think real hard about this_.''

He smiled at her and answered. ''Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki. ''

''And...you'll say I'll become a Hero?''

''A dark hero or vigilante. However you want to look at it, but at least you'll be able to look at yourself in the mirror and you can be proud of yourself. And maybe you might even find that one guy who will treat you like you deserve to be treated. ''

_What about our career, your goals, and dreams? And is that the type of man you truly want to expose your children too?_

''I think I already have...'' she whispered to herself.

''Huh...what was that?'' He asked only to her surprise for Harley to throw her arms around his neck in a surprise hug.

''Thank you Mr. N you want regret. I'll make you proud. I'll be the best team member you'll ever have. I'm through with Pud...I mean the Joker. You're nice and you make me cookies! I wanna stay with you!''

_'Aah crap!'_''H-Harley, I didn't mean...'' he stammered over his words. For the first time in the longest he was...nervous. Just what in the hell was going on?

''P-Please? You're a nice guy aren't you? Just the kind a girl like me should be looking for?'' she asked as she gave him 'the look.'

_ 'Maybe...maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I mean I can get to know her. I mean 'almost' everyone deserves a second chance. That's right...I want to help her. That's the only reason that I...''_

''Hey! A-Are...are you poking me? Why Mistah. N...'' Harley said with mock aghast as she giggled. ''I think I see what kind of guy you are after all.''

_''Yep! Normal will never be an option with me.''_

00

Chapter End

000

Yep! As far as I ''KNOW!'' I have single handily created a new Crossover/Crack pairing. Soon enough I will hold the title as the most cracktastic author as well as crossover stories and harem! JUST AS PLANNED! OF COURSE!'' But yeah, Today is my birthday so review. Especially my stories with more then ten chapters. I am determined to get 100 reviews for my birthday and only you can help me by actually reviewing. It's the courteous thing to do. The only reason I don't is because I use my PS3 to read and go on forums and it's a bitch trying to get with a controller henceforth why I don't review much, but if I can review a story using a PS3 controller then there is no reason why some of you can't review my and OTHER AUTHOR'S WORK!

And no I won't hold my stories hostage for reviews no matter how tempted I am. That is just so damn mean. Don't you know you are holding out on fellow authors as well? Anyway...if anyone can find Transcripts for the Subbed version of Sailor Moon and not the crappy Dub version please contact me. I will also require links to Rebuild Evangelion online and just sites with transcripts to Anime in general. Because if I can't watch stuff I can at least read transcripts.

0


	2. The Next Morning

Dark Heroes 2

0

Naruto x Harleen x Diana (Wonderwoman)

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Story Start

000

''Hhm...'' Harley began to stir as she felt something wet against her cheek. ''Mistha N?'' she asked with a yawn on confusion and let out a squeak when two somethings impacted against her. Wait a minute...two? She opened her eyes and sure enough it was her, ''My Babies!"' she squealed as she threw her arms around the Hyenas. Bud and Lou were a pair of Hyenas that she and the Joker owned. Though, like always, she was stuck with taking care of them like she was with cooking and cleaning. It took her a moment to realize that it was ten to 10:00 A.M., two hours past what time she usually got up to make breakfast. Her body seemed to go on autopilot as she made way for the kitchen. Her babies followed after her, rubbing their faces affectionately against her legs.

A whiff of something delicious caught Harley's attention. When she arrived the kitchen she was in awe. On the table was a plate of Pancakes, Eggs, Bacon, Ham, Sausage, Hash-browns, Buttered toast, a bowl of grits, and some muffins. Her mouth began to water.

''Hey there Harl,'' Naruto greeted her with a friendly smile. ''I see you already met your surprise.''

''My surprise?'' she asked in confusion as one of the Hyena's, Bud began pawing at Naruto's pants legs. Naruto had sprouted a tail from his pants startling his companion and picking up a piece of bacon and dropping it on the floor so Bud can get it. ''You have a tail!'' she pointed out the obvious, still quite startled.

''Well yeah, didn't think I was a self proclaimed Fox just for the whiskers did you? My clothes are specially made to change when I alter my form. Reason why all the supers where the colored tights really. Normal clothes wouldn't last from reentry into space and such. So grab a plate and eat as much as you want. The juice is in the fridge.''

''Man, you really know how to treat a girl,'' she said cheerfully as she skipped toward the fridge. Naruto couldn't help but smile at how cheerful she was. It was amazing how energetic and enthusiastic she could still be considering all that has happened.

''Well I have to keep you fed while I go shopping.''

''Shopping?'' she asked as she poured herself a glass of Orange Juice.

''Yeah, unless you enjoy prancing around in my two sizes too big shirts?'' noticing her grin he rolled her eyes. ''Never-mind...anyway I need your measurements or sizes.''

''Well why can't I come with?'' she wondered as she started piling food unto a plate.

''Are you sure you're up to that?'' he said as he finished cooking the last of the hash browns. He fixed his own plate and sat at the table.

''Yeah, it'll be fun. The Joker always spent more time antagonizing the Bat or the his next big joke. Only Red really seemed to like to have fun like shopping when she was taking care of plants.''

Naruto took a bite out of the ham. ''Oh you mean Poison Ivy right?'' he asked as Harley nodded and gulp down the entire glass in one gulp. Naruto's eyes twitched slightly as Harley licked her lips quite suggestively.

''Wow this is delish. This must be the good stuff.''

''Yeah...'' he said as he focused on relaxing his little problem. ''So...'' he began to speak when his cellphone went off. ''Damnit!'' he swore as he stood up. ''Excuse me for a moment,'' he said as he took the phone out of his pocket and went into the other room. Harley after having a couple of spoon full of eggs and half a pancake she grew curious to see what was taking Naruto so long. Leaving her food at the table she walked out the kitchen and down the hall where Naruto's voice was carrying.

''_How the hell did you know she was here? On second thought why did I bother asking. You're the 'God damned Batman' so this shouldn't be so surprising should it?'_

Harley froze at that statement. Batman knew she was here? But curiously enough Naruto seemed really annoyed.

_''She needed my help. She's not a bad person. I know she has her sins to live with, but I can redeem her? What do you mean that's ironic coming from me? Hey, there's a difference between someone who was caught up and someone whose a complete monster who has no hope of redemption. And after that last incident spying on people is really the last thing you should be doing. I'm not a League member anymore remember so procedures don't apply to me anymore. Look if she does anything I'll take responsibility, but old friends and former comrades or not if you guys push the issue I'll fight back.''_

Listening for a bit more Harley noticed it became silence. She zipped back down to the kitchen to her plate and tried to act she wasn't spying on him. Entering the kitchen she saw his face was rather...impassive. ''Hey, I have some clothes that you might be able to wear. So after breakfast you can hop in the shower and try them on. I...I have to go check something right quickly. I'll be back in half an hour.'' he said, his tone seemed to be rather subdued then the friendliness and cheerfulness she was used to the past few days.

After finishing her breakfast Naruto decided to do a little snooping before she got in the shower. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help that she was a naturally curious person. During her snooping she realized that Naruto had a half and half ration of plain and outlandish and thematic clothes, furniture and decor. Half of his clothes was just plain blue jeans, grey sweats and wife beaters. The other half was battle armor, a series of mix-matched colored clothing, and unusual pictures.

Heading over to the bed Harley noticed something was sticking out from one of the dresser drawers. Opening she noticed it was a picture of Naruto and some woman. She seemed quite familiar. She had long dark raven haired and was quite busty. The two of them seemed quite happy. Putting the picture back Harley decided that she would not let this new information detour her. Whoever she was Naruto didn't mention her so for the time being Harley was going to work on winning the affections of her gracious host. Heading to her room she got the clothing and made her way to the bathroom. She was definitely going to do her best to impress

000

Chapter End

000

Final pairing is Harley x Naruto x Wonderwoman. That's it I'm afraid. I'm trying to get out more stories that aren't Harem pairings. Anyway hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. And yes I do have plans for a rather comical Naruto x Duela story. So be on the lookout for it.


	3. Shopping and a Movie

Dark Heroes

0

Naruto x Harleen x Diana (Wonderwoman)

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Story Start

000

''Whoo hooo!'' Harley yelled out of the window of Naruto's car. Thankfully enough one of Naruto's neighbors were about Harley's size and it only took half an hour to find someone of the right size. A white prana jubilee halter top and a black miniskirt with a pair of shorts underneath. Her hair flailed wildly in the wind.

Naruto shook his head and chuckled at Harley's antics as she was such a ball of energy and it was refreshing. As they entered the mall they dove from store to store from Hot Topic to Forever 21 along with Sears and a few other places.

''How is this?'' She asked holding up two Evening gowns.

''Hhm...I go with the black one. '' He answered, trying not to let his imagination get the best of him and began picturing Harley in the sexy nightwear as his fellow blonde tossed it into the basket.

''Violet or Green?'' She asked snatching two cropped tube tops from a stand.

''I would definitely go with violet.''

So far that was how shopping was going. Bags and bags was starting to pile up as they filled with clothes.

''Geez Harleen I have super-strength but damn...'' The blond said in annoyance as his arms could hardly be seen from under the bags.

''Hey what can I say I outgrew my old stuff,'' she said as she proudly placed her hand against her chest. ''Besides you offered to take me out on a shopping spree? You're not changing your mind are you Mistah N?''

''Hey Harleen do you think you can use a different nickname or something?'' He asked as the former villainess paused and adorned a thoughtful looked as she tapped her one finger against her chin. Naruto sighed as it took the villainess several minutes before she settled on something.

''How about Narry?''

''You know what...just go back to what you were calling me before.''

_Tank Tops, casual shirts, Jeans, Blouses, Slacks, Dress tops, Skirts, Dresses, Silk Tops, Leather Skirts, Panties, Formal Outfits, Gowns, Bra, Casual Shoes, Running Shoes, High Heels, edible Panties, Sexy night gowns, Lingerie, Thongs. _Naruto couldn't help but shake his head at the growing collection of clothes. Harleen definitely did not pull her punches in her interests or her attentions. Whenever she put herself into something she gave her all apparently.

''You're going to need a new codename.'' Naruto brought up as they drove back to his place.

''Huh?'' She asked as she pulled her lips from her slushie.

''Well you can't go around calling yourself Harley Quinn anymore obviously.'' He said as turned a corner and they came to a stop at a red light. The streets were plenty busy and many vendors were out. ''Since you're going to be my Partner we need matching themes.''

''What you mean like fox-girl or something?'' She asked as she went back to sucking up her slushies.

''No I think Vixen would be better.'' he finally decided after taking a few minutes to think of fox themed names.

''Isn't there already a chick called that?''

''Yeah, but so what? No reason why you can't use that code name as well. Besides once I adopt my new persona it'll be a better match for you considering your personality and what I'm going to end up teaching you as a result.''

''Sounds fun...''Arriving in the parking lot and coming to a stop Naruto created Kagebunshin to carry in the bags. ''So what are we going to do next? Buy some cool ninja gear? Bust up some bad guys. Go patrol the city?'' She asked doing a peering motion.

''No we need to have you do some training. We need to make sure your body is back up to top physical condition before we get to any of that. Reason why I had you buy those 'plain and boring' clothes as you put it. Starting tomorrow the Training from Hell begins.'' He said as his fellow blonde meeped.

''Oh man...can we at least go out and have fun tonight then? Please?'' She asked batting her eyelashes.

''Sure why not,'' he responded with a shrug as Harleen squealed and hopped up and down with a cheerful grin. He figured that at least they could enjoy themselves before they started focusing on business. After they both showered up and got dressed they decided to catch an early movie before going out to dinner. Unfortunately Harleen took the longest time to decide on what damn outfit they wanted to get there so by the time they got there the lobby was almost empty.

"Two for 'Fast Five,'' Naruto said Dick, slapping a few dollar bills in front of the cashier.

The blonde behind the counter snapped out of the magazine she was reading and eyeballed the cash.

"Sold out." She said, popping her bubble gum.

''What? Son of a...Okay how about the Hangover 2?''

"Sold out too."

Naruto's eye twitched as he glanced in Harleen's direction who sheepishly shrugged. ''I wanted too look nice. Can you blame a girl?'

Naruto stroked his forehead as he took a few steps back and glanced at the options.

''X-men First Class?''

''Nuh-Uh!''

''Kung Fu Panda 2?'' Naruto asked with a slight eye twitch.

''Would you like to buy a vowel?''

Naruto face palmed and dragged it down his face, causing his whiskers to be pushed down and spring back into place. ''Ok...what isn't sold out?'' He asked, gritting through his teeth as he decided next time he was buying the damn tickets online.

''Thor or Bridesmaids along with Super 8.''

Simultaneously Naruto said Thor as Harleen suggested Bridesmaids.

''What?'' With a disbelief eyebrow raised Naruto thought about it and he supposed since he didn't know all that much about Harleen he couldn't say it was unusual.

''Well I never got too many chances to see romantic comedies. Mist...'' She paused and corrected herself. ''I meant he, the Joker always wanted to see some Horror Comedies or movies like Ice Scream and It.''

''Yeah I wonder why,'' The blond grumbled as he ordered two for bridesmaid. Thankfully enough the ticket lady was uncaring like a lot of people in the recent generation and was busy shuffling through her I-pod.

After they got the tickets, they went over to the concession stand and bought a large popcorn and soda.

''And now for me to sit in anguish for 124 Minutes.''

''Oh come on at least give the movie a chance,'' Harleen prodded him as she slipped two straws into the soda.

''You owe me...'' He said as a lecherous grin appeared on his face. ''You have to model some of those cute clothes for me.''

''Sure no problem.'' She replied nonchalantly as she started munching on the popcorn as Ad after Ad went by.

''Yeah...'' _Aaw. It's not as much fun if the girl isn't flustered or anything._

Seeing as they were in the back-row the two could get cozy and wasn't bothered by the voices of others as the theater was mostly empty. Naruto put the popcorn in the middle of them so they both could reach it, and Harleen put the soda in the holder. The movie finally got going, and they got hungry. Maybe they should have went and got that dinner first.

Every now and then when they would both reach for the popcorn, their hands would brush against each others. They both smiled and tried to play it off but obviously they were having more of an effect on each other then they wanted to show, Naruto in particular. They would also sip the soda at the same time, and ended up bonking their heads up against one another's forhead. They both giggled, a little too loudly, because all the people in front of them kept turning around and going in this ticked-off voice, "_Shhh! The movie!"_

"Sorry." whispered back Naruto, and then he looked back at Harleen as they cracked up a little softer this time. As predicted Naruto got bored with the movie so he spent most of the time taking glances at Harleen and admiring every feature of her. As the movie ended the two left hand and hand enjoying the atmosphere the movie brought them apparently.

'_You wouldn't hate me for falling for this girl would you Di? We just seem to click you know and I really do feel your reputation and your life will be better off without being connected to someone who is viewed as a murderer.' _He thought as Harleen rested her head on her shoulder. For right now everything seemed to be perfect.


	4. Meeting with Edna

Dark Heroes

0

Naruto x Harleen x Diana (Wonderwoman)

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author's Note

000

Harley's Outfit

000

I have added a link to my Profile. The color is changed to orange (Along with an orange wig) to fit the theme and she also has modified claws that can sprout claws along with a synthetic like mask with fox ears she can put on along with an attachable tail.

http:/cerena(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/C-Fox-by-Night-118240113?q=boost%3Apopular%20fox%20hero&qo=10

0000

Story Start

000

Harleen was seriously reconsidering the prospect of being Naruto's partner. Maybe she could read up on computers and become mission control or something. It felt like her legs would give out on her at any minute and she was breathing rather heavily. What was a light work out consisted of a five mile Jog, 15 sets of Pushups, situps, and pullups consisting of 25 of each of the exercises a set along with various stretching exercises and a two hour spar. She was proud of her stamina and flexibility of years of running and gymnastic as a super villainous, but the rate Naruto wanted her to do them was just inhuman.

''Where are we anyway?'' She asked as they found themselves in front of a lush mansion.

''Were at the Modes. They're going to design your outfit and mechanical equipment.'' He said as he was about to knock the door when it swung open. Answering the door was a small woman with short black hair of mixed Japanese and German descent. ''Aah Dahling you arrived! You're five minutes late!'' She said as Naruto winched.

''There was bad traffic. Now come on Edna you know I'm never late without good reason. Anyway I brought the newest subject?'' He said gesturing to Harleen with her thumb.

Harleen had to suppress a scowl as she wasn't sure how she took to be referred to as a subject.

''Well come on in then dahlings, take a seat, let a load off.'' She said ushering them into the mansion. Harleen looked around and notice how everything seem so white and sterile.

''Redecorating again Edna? You can never stay to one style huh?'' He asked as Edna scoffed at his statement.

''Perish the thought. You!'' She pointed at Harleen! ''Stand over there!'' she directed to the middle of the room.

Harleen complied and stood there as Edna shuffled into the other room and came back with some measuring tape. She then pushed a chair right by Harleen and began measuring. ''Hold out your arm.'' She directed as her small bony like fingers measured Harleen from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor and foot to knee. As Edna continued measuring Harleen couldn't help but fidget a bit.

She wasn't the type of person who was used to sitting still. That sometimes made her wonder why she didn't decide on another career besides a therapist? Oh that's right, her family was so damn stuck up and condescending and being a Therapist was an adequately acceptable career in their lives. ''Height...5'7 and weight...130.'' Edna listed off.''38...26...36. Ok follow me.'' Edna said as she directed the two to an elevator. They piled in as Edna pressed a small black button at the bottom. The door close and it dropped down as if the cable was snapped coming to a sudden halt moments later.

''I have many designs to choose from. Dena is out for the evening so you'll have to come back if you wish to discuss the equipment you want made.''

''Whose Dena?'' Harleen whispered to Naruto.

''Edna's twin sister. Though trust me once you see her you wouldn't believe it. I didn't...'' He said as they finished walking along the hallway and entered a room that looked more suited for weapon's testing then making costumes.

In a nearby room machine guns sprouted from a wall and began hailing a clothed mannequin causing Harleen to jump and clutch onto Naruto.

''As you can see my costumes are all purpose proof. Bulletproof, fireproof, capable of handling and high speed winds to prevent tearing. These suits are designed to prevent toxic substances from being absorbed into the skin and each is costumed fitted to protective qualities that accommodate the power of it's wearer. There are two things that you need two remember! I don't do capes and they are dry cleaning only!''

''Why do people wear capes? I never did get that!'' Harleen stated as Naruto shrugged and merely commented that he didn't see the appeal nor understood why either. Finally they came across a room that was more suited to an office building. Small desk, a single chair, a file cabinet, and a computer. On the desk was a folder filled with numerous designs.

''Pick something you like!'' Edna said hanging Harleen the folder.

It took Harleen quite a few, but she finally picked something she liked. Much to Naruto's relief it seemed pretty practical and by practical it didn't show a whole lot of skin besides some cleavage. No offense to his fellow super female heroines, but those outfits that showed off all the skin, wore small skirts, or their modesty was only covered thanks to their power didn't make a lot of sense to him. For distraction purposes he supposed that did help distract villains quite a bit. He would be lying to himself if he hadn't on occasion didn't attack a super villainesses immediately because he was captivating by her cleavage.

''Oh this looks cute!'' Harleen said showing Naruto a design.

''Hhm...looks practical, but I have a few suggestions.'' He said as he tossed in his ideas on what he thought would make the outfit better suited.


	5. Harleen One and Naruto Zero

Dark Heroes

0

Naruto x Harleen x Diana (Wonder woman)

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author's Note

000

Harley's Outfit

000

I have added a link to my Profile. The color is changed to orange (Along with an orange wig) to fit the theme and she also has modified claws that can sprout claws along with a synthetic like mask with fox ears she can put on along with an attachable tail.

http:/cerena(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/C-Fox-by-Night-118240113?q=boost%3Apopular%20fox%20hero&qo=10

0000

Story Start

000

''Seriously how does that work?'' Harleen asked as Naruto chuckled and shrugged as they drove down the road. Ever since Harleen had seen Dena she had been shocked into a bit of a stupor. Dena was tall, busty, blond, and very bubbly. In fact Dena was more of a twin then Harleen then Edna. ''T-That doesn't make since. You're pulling my leg Mistah N.''

Naruto rose his right eyebrow and his mouth twitched into a semi-smile.''We have giant killer robots, aliens, and alternate earths being wiped out of existence every other decade. Why is this so crazy or impossible?''

''Well aren't you the one always screaming out about logic and stuff like that?''

''Only because I stumbled upon Tropes and Idioms one day,'' he said with a sigh as they stopped at a red light. ''Tropes and Idioms have ruined my life.''

''Aaw, Poor Mistah N,'' Harleen said as she rested her head on his shoulder. ''Is there anything I can do for my little Ramen cup?'' she asked as a choke laughter escaped Naruto's lips.

''W-Wha?'' _Did I really hear her right?_

''Your new nickname. I know you liked ramen so I thought it would fit. Do you like?'' she asked as a few more snorts escaped from the blond as the light went green and he continued driving down the street.

''It's...creative. Just be sure not to call me that when were fighting crime. Can't afford to burst out laughing and getting a bullet in my ass as a result.'' he remarked as Harleen burst out into a fit of giggles.

''Hey Mistah N you're rich right?'' she asked as Naruto mulled over it.

''Well I'm no Bruce Wayne or Oliver Queen but I'm pretty well off; mainly because I won the lottery.'' _and 80 percent of it went into my secret base, equipment, and all the rest of that stuff I want. Cause shit, maintaining a secret headquarters is expensive as hell, especially the god damned Wi-fi. I need to ask Batman how the hell does one maintain a massive supercomputer in an underground cave._

"How come you don't have your own house outside the city? You know, a nice big yard and a hot tub.''

''Hot tub? What would I need a hot tub for?'' he asked as Harleen leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Naruto's eyes widened as he began blushing furiously. ''Thanks for the instant Boner Harleen.'' _Okay the Joker wasn't just insane, but completely fucking retarded. A good girl would never be willing to do...That.  
><em>

_''_Aaw I'm sorry Mistah N. Let me take care of that,'' she said with a saucy grin as her hand rested on his crotch. She then began to pull down his zipper resulting to Naruto swerving to the side slightly and almost running into another car.

''H-Harleen!'' Naruto cried out as his face went red. And then when Harleen erupted in a fit of giggles he was confused.

''Gotcha!'' she said with a goofy grin. ''I can't believe I got ya.''

''W-What the hell are you talking about?''

Her laughter had calmed down rather much, but she was still giggling quite a bit. ''I heard all about how you're this big flirt, but it turns out mister smooth-talker can get just as flustered as us regular folks.''

''I...I can't believe you.'' Naruto grumbled as he couldn't help but feel a bit proud despite the embarrassment he was feeling. A partner who could fluster and prank him with the best of them was definitely someone he believe he would have a great partnership with.

''Aaw I'm sorry.'' she said as she stroked his chin. ''Forgive me?'' she asked as they pulled up to the street and began to park by the curbside.

''Just this once.'' he said as he unlocked the doors and stepped out. ''I'm going to go take a bath.'' he said as a grin formed on Harleen's face.

''Ooh I'll join you.'' she said, but now that Naruto was on to her little game he reacted accordingly.

''I hope you bring your water wings then. I have a habit of splashing,'' he remarked hoping to get a rise out of her.

''Okay,'' she simply said as it was no big deal. She grabbed onto Naruto's arm and lovingly snuggled against his shoulder. ''I'm quite flexible so I'm sure we both can fit in somehow.''

_'Aaw crap!'_ Naruto thought as his attempt to fluster Harley backfired. ''Well look at it this way. I can wash your back and you can wash mine.''

''Well why not just stop there? We can wash each other's fronts too. Just so you know I like bubble baths.'' she said, batting her eye lashes at him.

'_You've won this round Harl, but I assure you no one outwits Naruto in the end.'_

Much to Harleen's dismay Naruto had changed his mind about the double dip. So currently she was enjoying a lonely bath as she began to think about the past few days. '_Naruto is such a sweet guy not to mention he actually pays attention to me. Not to mention he is so cute and flustery; like a kitty cat. Oh wait...that's not right! Anyway...I wonder what I'm doing wrong? Any other guy would have jumped me by now. Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way; maybe Mistah N likes the kind of gal who plays hard to get or a homemaker? And those don't work I'll go back to trying to seduce him.'' _she said as she sunk into the water where only her head was above the water as she relaxed.


	6. Criminals Exist In Many Forms!

The Dark Heroes

0

Naruto x Harle x ?

0

Naruto x Harem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00  
>Author's Note<br>00

Going back to the roots of this fic. This is where things start to get really dark. I'm putting chapter six here because I realize not everyone takes time to read Author's Note and I wanted to let you guys know I will be focusing and updating my stories more on the site yourfanfiction.

If I haven't updated some stories, go check on that site because I'm going to be updated and putting chapters there a few days before here on FF. Also for the fact I have another Mass Update in the works.

I placed some new stories in the past few days only to see the general reception and if people would like them. Seeing the feedback was positive I will do more of those types of stories, but like I said before since I have the urge to post after I'm done with a chapter you'll find future updates and stuff sooner on the site Yourfanfiction.

There's going to be a particular dark scene (Rape) coming up. I will signify it with the phrase 'And at that moment the Predator began his hunt' so feel free to scroll down until you get to the line. 'And it was finally over.'

With that said I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

0000

Story start

0000

''I can't allow myself to be distracted anymore.'' Naruto thought as he traversed the streets of Silver City. He decided that eliminating his own villains would immediately cast suspicion on him and he didn't need that at the moment. He would have to start out slow and build up while introducing the idea of killing super criminals to the general populous.

Then there was the matter of Harleen. Would introducing her to this kind of life style cause more harm then good. Ignoring her criminal past would be a mistake, but so far Arkham had an abysmal rate of curing their inmates, the number of repeated crimes and escapes have proved that the current system was flawed.

Naruto shook his head, maybe it was best to make sure she didn't kill anyone. Sticking to stopping crime and being his aid, because the situation in this world wasn't like his. It wasn't Shinobi versus Shinobi, it was a different matter of beings, far more powerful then humans and most of these super beings along could handle. There were those who were far too powerful like Darkseid or sick and depraved like Joker who treated humans as mere ants to crush. They would keep coming back, would keep killing, and their actions would breed Chaos and Discord until they were stopped.

The worst part of it was that people were using the excuse that several dead beings have come back to life, some more than once as to not bother doing anything. That human criminals were executed for crimes that weren't even a hundred as horrendous as most of these aliens or criminals, after all, they held no qualms about killing heroes or normal people.

''Why don't you do something? That freak killed my daughter!'' Naruto winched as the image of the grieving father who had to bury his child came to mind. She was only five years old. ''All you damn heroes ever do is take them to prison so they can break out two weeks later and kill someone else's child.''

Naruto didn't have anything to say. He was shocked into silence, already filled with shame and regret after not being able to save that child. Naruto was never a cold blooded killer, as a shinobi he found himself forced to kill on a few occasions. More often then not they were accidental, the first time left Naruto nearly catatonic.

That was because he had a romanticize vision of being a Shinobi. Being a great hero, tossing around the Jutsu and having the entire village in awe of him, respecting him. It was only years later that he grew up and saw the truths of the world, but tried to stick to his principals. The fact that he was able to succeed for the most part in his world validated his black and white view, but that all changed when The Lords of Chaos got involved.

Ripped from his world Naruto found himself in a completely different dimension. He was among many of test subjects randomly ripped from his home to create a new subject. During those months of confinement he met one of these Agents by the name of Kestrel, and he was a real piece of work. Thankfully he and what remained of the survivors had been rescued by Dr. Fate and the several other heroes, some who would later on become members of the Justice League.

Suffice to say adjusting to this world was a challenge. Especially when those who partook in the arts and practices of the Shinobi weren't looked upon in a favorable light. He was jerked from his thoughts by the sound from a scream. Unknown to him he was about to discover normal criminals were also a plague and at that moment the Predator began his hunt.

A scraggly man dressed in disheveled dark clothing stumbled out of the bar. It was night out and the streets were rather empty. The last super villain attacked had left the citizens quite weary of being caught out late at night. That was when he spotted a young girl with long raven hair.

She was about fourteen, wearing a violet top, black skirt, and black low heels. She was the kind of girl who was rebellious and in a hurry to grow up, but the look on her face indicated that she was having second thoughts on her reason for being outside.

The man began coming towards the girl. The girl caught site of him and began scurrying away. The man though kept following her though. The girl had come across someone else, but he shirked away and snapped at her for interrupting him while he was making a phone call. It was rather unsurprising how apathetic people could be.

The girl began picking up pace, the sound of her heart beat increasing along with the taps of the sole of her shoes. She quickly turned and came to an alleyway. She found herself in a dead end.

''Why'd you run away cutie? I just want to have a but of fun.''

''Please, just leave me alone. Just let me go.'' she pleaded, tears threatening to fall.

''Don't worry, I won't hurt you. It'll feel good.'' he said, reaching out and grabbing her.

''NO! LET ME GO!'' She screamed as suddenly he had struck her with his other hand, causing her head to jerk.

''Quit that screaming! I was going to make it sweet, but since you're being such a bad girl I'm going to have to rough you up.'' he hissed as he pushed her down onto a broken, disheveled table.

The man tugged his belt buckle loose as the girl tried to fight him off, but he struck her again. Throwing her back on the table he yanked off her panties.

''Please! NO! STOOOP!'' The girl screamed, breaking out into sobs as her face stung from the blows. ''I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! DON'T!'' She was getting hysterical and screamed in pain as he grabbed one of her arms and twisted behind her back, pinning her, keeping her from fighting back. His other hand, after freeing his erected cock was than placed on her hip.

He then stabbed into her virgin maidenhood, causing an eye shattering scream to echoed from the girl who continued to sob in pain. She felt nauseous, sick, like she was going to throw up as this strange man continued to violate her.

''YOU SICK FUCK!''

Her attacker was soon ripped from her and hurled across the alleyway. The girl dropped to the ground and clutched herself, sobbing as her body was still in pain.

Naruto was filled with rage. Grabbing the man by the collar he punched the man in the face several times. ''YOU LIKE PRAYING ON PEOPLE HUH? YOU SICK...'' he stopped, ''...no.'' This man, he recognized this man. This same one he stopped from attacking a girl six months ago.

''Fucking Ninja boy,'' the man groaned, the smell of alcohol from his breath stung Naruto's nose. ''I'll sue your ass you hear me. I'll sue you and all the other freaks. You think you can do something about it? You can't even keep the other freaks locked up. I'll just throw a few bills at the judge and be out in a matter of weeks.''

A cold fury passed through Naruto. The man was right. He was fucking right. How many criminals or gangsters avoided justice because of their money and connections? Six months out of seven years. He only served six months out of the seven year sentence he was given for all the girls he prayed on. Back in his world the enemy wouldn't taunt or mouth off like that. They knew that death was usually coming for them, but not the scum of this planet. There was a strict no killing code that a lot of heroes followed. ''I'm no Hero. Not anymore, I have and always will be Uzumaki Naruto. A Shinobi.''

Naruto took out a kunai.

''What are you doing? Hey quit playing around!'' the man shouted at Naruto, fear reflecting in his eyes. ''You superhero types don't kill!''

''I'm no superhero! Just a Shinobi'' Naruto punched his kunai into the man who let out a cry of pain. Naruto twisted it, before yanking it out and stabbing the man again and again.

His blood splattered and gushed out. He fought with all his strength to get away, but it was useless. Trying to beg for his life. ''YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT! THAT GIRL BEGGED! SHE PLEADED TO BE LEFT ALONE AND YOU ATTACKED HER ANYWAY! YOU FUCKING RAPED HER! YOU! DON'T! HAVE! THE! RIGHT!" Naruto screamed, consumed in rage as blood began pouring out, covering his kunai and his hands.

It didn't take long for the man to stop moving, his eyes half-lidded as the life left his body. Long after he was dead Naruto kept on stabbing and stabbing.

And it was finally over. Naruto finally stopped, seeing his red drenched hands. He tossed away the kunai as he began to breathe heavily. For a brief moment Naruto wondered if he did the right thing before looking over at the shivering girl. If the system worked, she wouldn't have been attacked this night.

He was just...so tired. Some people would have argued the girl did make the choice to come out here, but he wasn't in the habit of blaming the victim. If one was going to argue that point then the same could have been said of anything victim, regardless of sex or age choosing to try and live life instead of staying at home. Naruto took off the jacket he was wearing and covered the girl. She had gone into shock. He scooped her up, and took her to the hospital.

He found himself in a daze for a few hours, the rays of the rising sun bringing him out of his dazed state. It was different, intentionally murdering someone. He never tried to think about it, he rationalized it in the past and more often then not the enemy had threatened the stability and life of several nations.

Naruto finally returned to his home. He entered the bathroom and used the solution he was given by one of the league members to easily remove the sight and stench of dried blood.''Hey there Mist...ah N!'' Harleen's bright and cheerful greeting stopped when she saw the cold look in Naruto's eyes when he turned to see her. ''W-What happened?''

''I...'' he didn't say anything, he merely walked over and pulled Harleen into a hug. Harleen didn't say anything and returned to bug. ''I've forgotten so much of who I am. I've failed so many people without even knowing it.'' his guilt threatening to overwhelm him.

''Its okay Pudden.'' Harleen comfortably coed. ''I'm here for you.'' she said as now it was her turn to help him. That she could finally put all that degree she earned to some use.


	7. Paging Doctor Harley!

The Dark Heroes

0

Naruto x Harle x ?

0

Story start

0

"Well, this is awkward." His front teeth grazed the top of his mug absent mindedly, an uncomfortable half-smile beginning to form. "I'm sorry; it's not a reflection on you. It's just, after everything that has happened I never pictured us, like this." he pulled the mug from his mouth and set it on the table.

"I understand." Harley's tone was soft, in fact quite soothing. There was a long silence that followed. "We can begin anything you're ready." Her smile was warm, comforting so to speak.

"I…I just lost it you know." He started. "I shouldn't have had that reaction you know. I mean, it isn't the first time I killed someone. Back in the Elemental Nations it was the norm."

"From what it sounds like, you were either doing missions or fighting against people that threatened your home and your beliefs. You were the member of a nation and as such a representative. It's rare you ever hear of a criminal having the gall to mess with a nation you know. If these criminals were dealt with as often as you described, then you never had to consider repeat offences happening. "

"The number of individuals I faced multiple times in my entire shinobi career amounts to about five. It was like, once the mission was over then everything was okay. The people were freed, or their families were avenged or something of that nature. Even this world, the enemies I made were more intent on killing me or gaining revenge or something of that nature. I, I didn't start considering the people who didn't get saved or were hurt until recently. "

"Why did you decide to become a superhero?"

"I...I didn't know what else to do." He answered after a brief pause. "I'm not a native to this world and time and it wasn't like I have a lot of skills outside of my ability to fight. I'm not some hot shot attorney, or billionaire, scientist or anything like that. The only reason I was able to feed and clothe myself when I first went off on my own was because the master of some dojo saw me fended off some thugs and thought having a super powered being as the face of his dojo would draw in some great publicity."

"Did you ever consider doing something else? Starting over and being something else?"

Naruto chuckled. "I'm too stubborn. I guess you can say it's a matter of honor. Turning my back on my Shinobi way would be turning my back on everyone and everything I ever cared about. All the sacrifices that were made and the lives that were lost, I couldn't do that to the memories of those people. I couldn't dishonor the memories of my teachers not to mention my parents and my class mates." The sessions would continue as Naruto opened up a bit more each time.

Though one thing remained constant among the sessions they would have. Naruto felt guilt. Not for rapist he murdered, but all the people who had been hurt by his negligence. Of all the people who lives were changed or damaged.

"You're blaming yourself over something that's not your fault. You're human Narry, you're allowed ta make mistake ya know."

A short burst of laughter escaped from Naruto's mouth. The lack of judgment both put him at ease and made him feel uncomfortable at the same time. "A mistake is accidentally stepping on someone's shoes. I'm essentially taking people's lives into my hands and for all I know my actions could have killed people."

"Naruto, it seems the only person who is blaming you for the way you've been doing things is you." It felt odd to hear her say his actual nickname instead of a pet name. "You're punishing yourself for perceived failures without actually having all the facts? So is that it? Are you just going to give up and go crawl in the corner and waste away for the rest of your days. The Naruto I've come to know wouldn't have given up so easily or was that all a lie?" Naruto grew silent at the accusation. "I once heard that Evil prevails when good people do nothing. Whether or not you believe it, you've done good Naruto. How many people are going to get hurt if you don't do something?"

Naruto contemplated her words. Silence filled the room until he finally spoke up again. "You're right." The only thing he could do was accept what happened. To accept what his life was now and to live with the decisions he made. "No amount of self-loathing or what ifs will change anything. There are people out there who are going to hurt innocents without any intent on helping them. If that's going to change then that means there needs to be people who should take action. People who have the power to deal with other people like us, and the people themselves. The people who are affected should have their voice as well." It wouldn't just be a gathering of super powered individuals, but people who wanted to fight back against these insane maniacs that keep attacking their homes and destroying their families. "I still need time for me to come to term with all this. I never had enough time to grieve, to fully realize that my home is lost to me forever you know. I've realized now that I'm essentially alone in this world."

Harley got up from the chair and went over to Naruto. She embraced him in a comforting hug. "You're not alone. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Harleen…thank you," he felt a surge of something he hadn't felt in a long time. Acceptance. She helped him rediscover himself. All the guilt and remorse were falling off his shoulders as well as that hesitation. That hesitation that made him felt unworthy of love or being a hero and because of that he acted.

He kissed her. The sensation of her lips was soft and she tasted like peppermints. She moaned against her kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto eagerly continued as he began losing himself in the kiss.

The kiss broke soon broke as they were both left panting, "Harleen." The tone sent shivers down her spine. She found herself blushing as his fierce blue eyes observed her with lustful intentions. His caresses her gentle, something that Harleen was still adjusting too. After all, the Joker was well known for his chaos and the element of Chaos often personified a lack of self-control. With Naruto it was different. Her thoughts and feelings actually mattered. It was more than simply the next joke or killing Batman. He saw her as a person, someone worthy enough to be her equal. As they leaned in for another kiss a monstrous growl echoed from Harleen's stomach, causing her to blush furiously.

"Hhm, maybe we should start scheduling these little sessions a little later than first thing in the morning?" he suggested. Harleen full-heartedly agreed. While Naruto took the time to make breakfast Harleen took her babies out for a walk and to take care of any morning business. When she got back she happily wolfed down the pancakes Naruto made.

"Good lord, you might want to go easy on the syrup next time Harley-chan." He remarked as he observed his near empty bottle of maple syrup. He bought it about two weeks ago after all.

Harley merely crooned happily as she finished the last of the pancakes. "Hey, a girl gots ta eat you know." She happily pats her stomach.

"Come on, let's move to the living room and let our food digest." He'd like nothing more than just a few hours to adjust to what he learned. Realizing you had things you needed to come to terms with was always frustrating. It was essentially the waiting game, without an end time in mind. There was no simple quick fix; it was just a matter of when that heavy sensation finally lifted.

Despite being stuffed Harley still had quite a bit of energy in her. She suddenly let out a roar as she threw herself at him, pinning him to the floor.

"Harley-chan! What are you doing?" He cried out. All his training and experience seemed to have left him as she mounted his stomach.

"Having some fun." She explained with childlike glee as she began tickling. Naruto began to break out in laughter under her assault. Though of course being the number one prankster in his youth he could not allow himself to be done in so easily. Harley gave a yelp as Naruto suddenly switched their positions and he pinned her down.

"No one beats prankster king Uzumaki Naruto!" he declared as he began tickling her without mercy. Harley gave a shriek as he began tickling her without mercy.

"I give! I give!" she squealed as he grabbed her arms and held it them above her head.

"Hah! No one gets the drop on Uzumaki Naruto!" he triumphantly declared.

_"Nobody huh?"_

Naruto's blood ran cold as he heard the voice. He slowly turned his head and sure enough, there was the smirking form of The Flash. "Did I come at a bad time?"

Naruto groaned, he knew the moment The Flash told the guys about this scene they were going to bust his balls at the next poker game.


	8. Spirit!

The Dark Heroes

0

Naruto x Harle x ?

0

Story start

0

"Damnit Wally, what was important enough that you found it necessary to break into my house?" Naruto hissed, he was doing his best to keep his cool.

"I just thought I drop by, didn't think you were _busy." _Naruto would have like nothing more than to knock that grin off of Flash's face. Friend or no friend, there's just some business that a buddy was to never interrupt. "That's a cute Blonde. Does she have a sister?"

Naruto was about to open his mouth to snap no, then paused when he thought about it. "I…I don't know actually." He admitted. The subject of Harleen's family didn't come up too much, well besides her mother and brother. "Is that why you're here?"

"Thought we would go out and have a night out with just the boys, but looks like you have other plans." He said, sending a glance towards the kitchen.

"Some other time okay Wally. I just, I need some more time." Naruto carefully picked his words. Batman contacting him was bad enough; he didn't need the other league members to be hovering around through this transition.

Suddenly the Flash got solemn, one didn't need to see his face, and his tone said everything. "It's not the same without you. It's quiet and everyone is so tense. Shayera doesn't even threaten to kick me out of the air-lock anymore not to mention you can hardly find J'onn unless it's time for a mission. And Diana…"

"You guys are the senior seven," Naruto cut in. "Come on, you guys don't need me." How long had it been since he used that false smile. "Just give it a few weeks. I'm not leaving the planet or anything, I'm just on vacation and in a few weeks I'll be out there. Even heroes need breaks." He was sure Wally would buy it.

Realizing that Naruto wasn't ready Flash decided to leave Naruto to sort through his thoughts, before leaving him this one question. "You may feel that way, but what is a team without its spirit?" And with that he was gone.

Realizing that he needed to clear his head, Naruto volunteered to take Bud and Lou out for a walk. By the time he got back the smell of Rice Eggs and Sausages filled the room. He entered the room and sure enough Harley was in the kitchen fixing dinner. She was wearing a white cotton sleeveless tank top and fitted jeans. Her golden hair was done in the style of a pony tail. "And here I was thinking I would have to be the cook."

"Oh, hey there Narry."

"This smell delicious, do you cook often?" he asked as Harleen's eyes became downcast. "I…I'm sorry I…"

"No, it's okay." She insisted. "Yeah, I was the cook but apparently I always screwed up. You try feeding a small army of thugs with a tight schedule and on your own. It often ended up in the trash or on my face than being eaten." She sighed.

Using a spoon Naruto scooped up some of the rice and tried some. Harleen tentatively watched, waiting for Naruto's opinion on her cooking. "Needs more pepper." He remarked with a ginger, teasing smile.

"Oh you jerk," she playfully swatted his arm as a grin broke out on Naruto's face.

"Otherwise it's perfect." He said as he looked around the disaster that was once his kitchen. He looked up and saw there was stuff on the kitchen ceiling.

"Uum, sorry about that. That was my second attempt at desert?"

"Second?" Naruto echoed. He didn't want to know what happened to the first. "Even with clones this is going to take forever." He remarked as Harleen giggled.

"I'll help you."

"No, no! You will stay there and look pretty, I'll just make some clones to fix them."

"Or maybe we can skip dinner and skip right to desert?" she said, wrapping her arms around the blond to pull him down to kiss him only for his stomach to growl.

Naruto sheepishly smiled. "I didn't have lunch and for my metabolism that's no good."

Harleen couldn't help but chuckle. "I love that cartoon."

"Cartoon?" he asked her, wondering what she was talking about.

"Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Come on, who hasn't heard of it?" she looked at Naruto's face, noticing the rather blank look on his face. She gasped, "You poor dear. Quick, grab a plate of food and your laptop. You need to be educated."

Despite his confusion, Naruto decided to listen to Harley and grab a plate full of food. Three hours later Naruto now knew of the existence of Sonic the Hedgehog. "Those comments on that Youtube video were saying SatAM is better. I'll have to check it out." The synopsis of it definitely sounded more to his taste.

"But that one is so much darker and not as fun. I don't like it as much." Harleen pointed out.

"Yeah well, I'll reserve judgment for it." He pointed out. Suddenly Harley latched onto him, embracing him in a warm hug. He swallowed, but his mouth was already dry. She played with his ear as she placed a tender kiss on his cheek. This continued on a few seconds when he wrapped his arms go around her back, pulling her close, and he tilts his head to catch her lips.

His hands slid down to her hips, leading her backwards until her back hits the wall. It's not painful, but it's forceful, and she gasps out, unable to keep silent- begging him to kiss her. After a few moments the kiss broke. Before they could continue an explosion outside drew their attention, along with the tremors that followed. It was official. The universe was against him getting laid.


	9. Reunion! In Comes Ivy!

The Dark Heroes

0

Naruto x Harle x ?

0

Story start

0

Pamela Isley, better known as the Eco-Terrorist Poison Ivy nowadays sat in her greenhouse. Currently the mint skinned woman was currently nurturing some flowers, or as she called them her babies. Though, at the moment her mind wasn't on her babies. Right now the woman was worried about one Harley Quinn who was rumored to have disappeared weeks ago.

She was terrified at the possibility that the Joker had finally gone too far. More times than she could remember she had taken in the bloodied and beaten woman. She was tossed out by trash by a man who didn't know the meaning of compassion. Every time she would nurse Harley's wounds and nurture her spirit only for Harley to go back to the demented clown over some preconception of love.

_'Fool. Why did you have to be such a damn fool Harley?' _Initially when they met Ivy merely tolerated Harley as the unusual acrobatic woman had skills useful for heists. Though as time went on she soon grew to care for her and consider her a friend. Sure, Harley could be impatient and childish, but she was such a good person at heart. A person with such a passive spirit anyone with a strong personality could dominate her.

Poison Ivy was jarred out of her thoughts by the sound of an all too familiar voice_. "Hey RED! Ya here? Thought I drop by for a visit."_

And with that Harleen almost found herself mobbed instantly.

The two of them gathered in the dining room, both with a cup of coffee. "Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

Harleen's face soon became downcast, looking down at the floor like a child being scolded. "Sorry Red." Ivy sighed, cursing the fact that her relationship to Harley had been making her soft. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad." She paused, refocusing her thoughts. "I just want to know one thing? What happened to you?"

"I needed some time to heal. The Joker roughed me up pretty badly." Ivy found herself surprised at two things. The fact that she referred to Joker with contempt and that she didn't use any affectionate term like pudding or Mistah J. "That was when he found me." Harleen continued with a love struck sigh.

"He?" Ivy pressed her. Ever since the incident that changed her Ivy had held contempt for most people, particularly the other sex. Since most people cared about their own interests and comfort, destroying nature in the process for a mad race for power and technology. As such Ivy's interaction with people was minimal at best, with Harley being one of the exceptions. Regardless of any possible objections she might have had, per her own perspective of Harley falling for someone else, literally anyone was a step up from the Joker.

"He's the sweetest guy Red. He's funny, loving, sweet, and he's never even laid a hand on me. In fact he doesn't treat me like a henchwoman or slave. He wants me to be his partner; he's even training me and helping me through my issues."

Ivy was withholding judgment. This new guy of Harley seemed too good to be true. Then again, so was the possibility of Harley wising up and leaving the Joker. Time after time again Ivy wondered why the blonde stayed with the Joker only to receive the answer, 'for love.' Ivy decided she would begin planning on how she would poison and torture the Joker later. Right now she wanted to learn more about Harley's new guy.

As she was contemplating this she couldn't help but notice Harley's new look. The woman was wearing a cropped bustier top is black polyester interlock knit overlaid with an orange vinyl corset, laced in front with narrow black satin ribbon. She was also wearing low-rise pants with alternating vertical panels of orange and black poly interlock, with an elastic waist. The belt and choker were both crimson vinyl with non-functional buckles and back Velcro tab closures; the choker had an antique brass-tone buckle and the belt has a silver-tone buckle. The elbow-length gloves were vinyl on the back and interlock on the palm, in black and orange along with boots.

On one hand, she was no longer dressed as a Harlequin, a_ fool, _suffice to say but orange? Where on Earth in her head did she get the idea that orange was a good color?

"Like the new looks?" Harleen asked, striking a pose. "Sexy, Sleek, or Stylish? Don't keep me waiting. Tell me whatcha think?"

"Why the orange?" Ivy bluntly asked.

Harleen's cheeks burned red. "My Pudden likes orange."

Ivy had to repress a shiver. "Harley." The woman began. She was growing concerned that this situation just might the Joker over again. After all, most abusers wouldn't be anywhere near as rampant or successful in their sick cycles if they didn't have charisma.

"It's not the same Red. I mean he's even a superhero you know."

Ivy's eyes widened at the revelation. "Does he know who you really are?"

"He knows, like I said he's helping me become a better person. He's the one for me. I don't know what I ever saw in the Joker. Now that he's out of my life, I'm becoming the woman I was destined to be...a hero!"

_Sure enough things had changed. So much time had passed since her revelation weeks ago and when she started getting over her injuries._

_She was having a nightmare; her screams tearing through the apartment as her blue eyes frantically scanned the apartment. "NO, Mistah J, please!"_

_She drew herself into a tight ball. Her eyes flashed quickly around the room as her body shook in fear of the Joker's wrath. She was out of her mind in hysterics._

_"Harley! Harley, calm down. Listen to me, you're safe, the Joker isn't here." Naruto began consoling her. Her eyes were looking right through him, her own fear playing tricks on her mind._

_Harley cried out in fear. "Don't, Mistah J! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me no more, please!"_

_Naruto grabbed Harley's face to shake her and made her look him in the eyes. "Harley, LOOK at me! You're safe. The Joker will never lay a finger on you gain. I promise." Slowly he saw the blue eyes begin to focus and she blinked rapidly._

_"N-Naruto?" Her voice was shaky and hoarse and gave way to a deep fear rooted within her._

_"Yeah, it's me. Everything is okay."_

_Harley launched herself so quickly and forcefully at Naruto, he was momentarily stunned. They went over side of the bed as the woman buried her face in his chest, choked sobs escaping her lips._

_"It's okay, Harleen, you're safe now. It was a nightmare. It wasn't real." He smoothly spoke as he held her in his arms. Naruto stayed there and held her until she finally came down. He stayed with her for what he was sure was like hours until Harleen fell back to sleep._

The two friends continued to talk as they began moving on to others things. Like Harley's decision to become a hero. "Do you even think it would be possible? After all you're still a criminal and considered clinically insane. All it takes is for the wrong person to recognize you and you're thrown back in Arkaham. "

"I already considered that. I've talked with my old boss Joan Leland. I'll be going under intense counseling not to mention being monitored by a super hero to make sure I don't get into trouble helps. There was talk about politics or saving face or something or another. All I know is that it makes the Asylum and by extension the mayor looks good if they can start rehabilitating super villains."

It was starting to make sense now two of the five great motivations behind the majority of human actions. Money and Politics. "What about a job? Have you considered what you're going to do for an income?"

"Believe it or not I'm still qualified as a psychiatrist. Once I'm rehabilitee I'll put in a transfer to Silver City." Considering how corrupt and incompetent the system in Gotham was, Ivy couldn't say she was surprised by this oversight. Time flew by as the two continued to catch up until Harleen had to bid her goodbye. She gave Ivy a hug and gave her the number and address of the hotel that she and Naruto were staying at. Apparently they came to the city for a few days to collect Harleen's things and began the long tedious process of changing her address, location, and all the other legal matters that came with moving to another city.

Ivy looked over the information in her hand. Despite Harley's insurance she decided she would scope out this Naruto guy and see if he was good enough for Harley.

"Harley?" Naruto called as he opened the door. The room was rather pitch black. "I got back a little earlier than I thought I would. I heard the stories that this place was corrupt, but good heavens, I had to help six little old ladies that were being mugged and that was this block alone." He finished as he flipped on the switch. Instead of his bubbly blonde hair roommate laying on the bed was none other than Poison Ivy wearing thin green negligee. She smiled at him. "Hello there handsome, the name is Poison Ivy," she breathed.

Naruto's only answer was confused and incoherent babbling.

Ivy grinned. "Like what you see?" she purred. "Harley's description didn't do you any justice. Now why don't you come over and let me show you that Poison Ivy can have its be-ne-fic-al uses as well."

Arriving at his apartment only for a mysterious and super sexy villainess to suddenly appear out of nowhere trying to seduce him? Meh, it was the far from the strangest thing that has happened on a Tuesday night.


	10. Conversing with Ivy!

The Dark Heroes

0

Naruto x Harle x ?

0

Author's Note

0

Surprises bitches. Early update and yes I do plan on another one soon. Though I had to leave a cliffhanger. Anyway, hope you guys are enjoy this.

0

Story start

0

"I don't what you were expecting to happen, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Playing hard to get I see," she cooed. Naruto was suddenly seized by vines, which pulled him toward Ivy. "What I was expecting was for you to plant your seed planted in my garden. Right now," she breathed, pawing at his shirt.

"I don't think so," the blond instantly broke free from the vines. "I won't do that to Harley. Not after what she's been through."

"She doesn't have to know," she breathed. "We can keep it between you and me. Don't fight it, just let it happen." she whispered, bringing her lips towards his.

Naruto seized her by the wrists. "This is the last time I'm warning you. If you keep this on I'll consider it an assault on my person and I'll have your ass in the back of a police car faster than you can say Caesar Salad."

Upon realizing just how angry the blond was getting Ivy decided it was time to end the charade. "Harley was right about you Golden Boy."

"Excuse me?" Naruto responded as he sent the woman a pointed stare.

"With the way Harley talks about you, you think you can walk on water." Ivy remarked as she went over where she stashed the pair outfit she planned on wearing when she made her inevitable leave.

Upon hearing the comment Naruto's lip twitched, which soon followed it growing into a full blown grin which did little to hide his snicker. In the midst of dressing Ivy turned to the blond casting him a glare. "Do you find something funny?"

"Yeah," he answered as he continued to chuckle. He went over the mini-fridge and pulled out an alcoholic beverage.

"I can walk on water actually. Its one of my many tricks." Ivy rolled her eyes. With how many alien invasions the Earth received yearly, a guy walking on water was practically common place. "So what the hell was that all about?" he asked before taking a gulp of his drink. Naruto softly exhaled as the bubbles causing a burning nose discharged.

"You're her friend Poison "Red" Ivy right? Last I check people who are genuinely friends don't sleep with their friend's lovers or attend to."

"I was testing to see if you were good enough for her." Ivy answered as she finished dressing. Unlike her usual outfit she was wearing a head wrap, a black turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans that hug her hips quite nicely. It was obvious she was going incognito, the ensemble being topped off with a pair of shades."

"I see…considering her ex I could have been a two-bit thief and I'd still be golden boy right?" he asked as he took another swig of his drink, leaning against the dresser.

"Not like it would have been that hard. Though it wouldn't have been out of the possibility she would have encountered another monster, one who gets off on just abusing people like Joker but would have decided on quickly disposing her." Ivy studied the blond as they conversed. He wasn't unattractive by any means, but he was hard to gauge. He just didn't scream super hero. Then again it was probably the fact he had a regular human chin unlike most of the Heroes on TV nowadays.

"Has Harley told you about the team we planned on forming?" the blond asked then quickly downed the rest of his drink.

Ivy's eyes widened in surprise once the blond dropped this revelation. This was the first she was hearing about this. "Team? What team?"

Naruto took aim with his empty can before hurling it right into the trashcan. "I'll be frank with you. I used to be part of the Justice League, but I had to leave because of an incident. Between that and other incidents over the past few weeks I've found myself coming to realize something. Criminals like the Joker need to die. They've been allowed to harm people for far too long. I'm tired of families being torn apart because normal are too weak, incompetent, or obstructive to handle these villains and the heroes too soft or stuck on their morals. I won't lie; I was a lot like them. I was highly idealistic, but that was because I always had people shielding me away from the harshest realities in my former career. Could you imagine a world without a Joker, forcing countless people living in fear? A world without crazed ice killers, freezing people to death or a world without rich psychopaths ruining countless lives only to get out of their punishment due to their money? After all, how many of these same criminals have probably cost untold damage to the earth and by extension nature itself to fulfill their plans? If need be, I'm sure the Government wouldn't mind sanctioning us. After all, a group of super powered individuals working with the government would bring good publicity and show they are doing something to keep the public safe beyond broken promises and an endless cycle. Without a doubt that sort of thing would bring top dollar which will allow us to do things otherwise without the annoyance of having to deal with the law."

Ivy had to admit, the whole proposal sounded rather interesting. "And Harley is going along with this? I was under the impression she was trying to become a psychologist again."

"She is, as her day job or cover. Let's just say that her job opportunities aren't that numerous." He answered as he began remembering a story Harleen told him.

"Hello, can I help you?" a pretty young ravenette asked from the counter.

"Yes." Harleen answered as she took out her resume. Naruto decided that he wanted to be smart with what money he had and placed them into several avenues. One was stocks, another was an account for emergencies and the other was to start investing in the things necessary for the team he was going to form. He was no Bruce Wayne or Lex Luthor after all and between taxes, all the money he began putting into orphanages along with his own bills and the fees he had to cover for property damage he only had enough money to be well off for the rest of the year until money was a concern.

Though Harleen now realized why Super Heroes are always so quick to fly or run just after the problem was taking care of. Damages from battles were so damn expensive it was ridiculous. Thankfully insurance paid off for the majority of the incidents. "I'm looking for a job, maybe a receptionist or something like that."

The woman nodded slowly taking the paper from Harley. "Okay, let me read your resume." She said putting on her reading glasses.

Harleen couldn't help but feel nervous. She was silently hoping that just maybe the infamy of Gotham's Villains weren't well known in this city.

"Your resume seems to be in order. Amazing credentials and schooling, I just have to check with my manager." The brunette pressed a button on a machine in front of her.

"Hello Mr. Bronson, we have a woman here who's looking for a job, can you come down please."

"I'll be there in a moment Kristin!" the voice responded from the other side.

Kristin looked at Harley. "He'll be here in a minute." Harley nodded. The two women talked for a little bit about small things like Schooling, the weather, and stores. Out from the back stepped a man who looked to be in his forties, thick brown hair on the portly side.

The worker gave her boss the resume to which he promptly read over. "To be honest you seem a little overqualified for this Ms. Quinz…" He stopped in mid-sentence and reread her name. "Quinzel?" he repeated in a whispered voice. Harley's face dropped the smiled and turned to sheer horror. 'oh no!'

"How dare you," the manager whispered, nothing but blazing hatred flashed in his eyes. "How dare you show your face!" he screamed, his face turning red with rage.

"M-Mr. Brosnon!" Kristin cried out, not used to seeing her rather kindly boss shout at someone.

"I'm sorry!" Harleen immediately cried. She didn't need to know the crime. She didn't need to know the victim. At this point there were far too many to remember. Faces, that's all that came to her mind, blending together without names to go with the victims. That's just what they were, simply just nameless figures.

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY! THAT WON'T BRING MY FAMILY BACK! YOU AND YOU'RE SICK PSYCHO BOYFRIEND TOOK MY WIFE! MY LITTLE GIRL! YOU TOOK EV-…" A strangled cry erupted from the man's mouth as he began leaning against the desk, dropping the crumbled resume on to the ground

"Mr. Bronson!" Kristin cried out, clasping her mouth and horrified.

"M-My arm…I can't feel my arm." The man said as his breathing became shallow.

Harley couldn't take it anymore. Snatching up the crumpled resume she ran off out of the building. She ran for what seemed like a lifetime, accidentally pushing people out of the way. Not stopping until she made her way back to the apartment.

"And that's what happened," Naruto finished the story. "She'll never be able to live a normal life. This team might be her best bet at redemption. Because let's face it, Harleen doesn't have the personality or temperament to deal with things like most other people not to mention it'd be a waste of her skills."

"You've given me a lot to think about." She remarked pulling up the hand bag she brought with her. "I'll consider your proposition." She said, taking out a card and pen. Flipping it over she wrote something on the back. "Meet me there tomorrow night and I'll have your answer then." Without so much as a goodbye Ivy let herself out of the room.

Reading over the information a thought came to Naruto's mind. How was he going to explain what happened without Harleen murdering him or Ivy, but most importantly mainly murdering him?

His thoughts were interrupted when a knock on the door drew his attention. Naruto opened it and was summarily shocked. The last thing he expected to she was a raven haired Amazon on the other side of the door.


	11. FILLER Chapter: Moment on the Beach!

The Dark Heroes

0

Naruto x Harle x ?

0

Story start

0

Naruto stood there patiently as he waited for Harley to get finished changing her into her bathing suit. He was dressed in an orange swim trunks with blended well with him lightly bronzed skin tanned. This of course drew him some attention from some of the females attending the beach. He looked up and squinted at the blistering sun.

The suddenly murmur and wolf whistles drew his attention to the women's changing room. He couldn't help but to drink up the figure of the lovely pale skin woman whose long shapely legs lead to a toned voluptuous butt that was simply covered by a violet bikini bottom that was held on the sides by two tied strings, over it was a long sheer pink piece of cloth that was knotted on her left hip and that came down mid-thigh on her right leg, her voluptuous form was furthered shaped by her small yet healthily possible waist showed perfect definition, even from behind. Her shimmery golden blond hair was tied in two pig tails.

"Narry!"

He was nearly toppled over by the grasp as her chest pressed into his chest. Her enthusiasm and energy was quite infectious. "So how do I look?" she asked, her eyes practically sparkiling.

"You look amazing." His whispered words fanned hot breath over her lips causing a bright red blush to bloom over her cheeks. A squeal escaped her lips as she showered him with kisses. Disappointed groans were echoed as the hottie they were ogling was obviously taken.

"Come on Harleen," he grabbed the energetic woman's hand and began to lead her away, "Let's go for a walk." For a moment she was taken aback by his words before stuttering out

The pair continued walking for a good distance; they were in a comfortable silence as their hands continued to be intertwined. A harsh breeze suddenly blew, and Harleen shivered to which Naruto counter-acted by wrapping an arm around her and drawing her close to him to warm her with her body heat.

"Thanks Narry."

"No problem, anything to keep my Harley happy." He said with a kiss to her cheek. Finally they arrived to the spot Naruto had set up beforehand. Harley let out a happy squeal beforehand at the sight of a cooler. The two of them curled up together under a blanket as they enjoyed the wine Naruto had brought. The stars were high above the sky as they listened to the gentle lapping of the ocean. They had been there for hours just lying in each other's arms.

Naruto leaped up and steal a kiss from Harley's lips. The soft faint sound of lips coming together and parting echoed around them. After a few moments their lips parted slightly, and their tongues moved to their own music.

Harley let out a soft moan as he placed kisses from her mouth to her ear while nibbling, and trailing his tongue around it. His fingers ran through her pigtails to slowly down her neck and to her back. He softly massaged the small of her back until his fingers deftly danced along the strings of her top.

Though per usual as Harley proved far from meek as she pushed Naruto on his back, straddling his waist. Bringing her hand up she undid her hair as it fell down to her shoulder. She leaned over, capturing his lips as his hands worked his magic along her body.

They continued to share kisses as they playfully explored each other's bodies. With her top onto Harley's chest was exposed allowing Naruto to cup and caress her chest causing her to purr. The feeling of him massaging her breasts felt wonderful; she closed her eyes to relish what he was doing to her. She clutched at his hair as his tongue tentatively played with her nipples.

"You've been teasing me so much with this body of yours. So I'm going to savor every taste." He growled as he practically yanked off the bikini bottom exposing her dripping sex. Harley felt her body seize up as he used his fingers to trail along her legs and thighs for a moment, teasing her, before finally settling on her folds.

"Please…" Harley whined in that high pitched voice of hers as he continued to tease her. He began stimulating her folds as she began to whimper and pant, grinding against his fingers. Harley fell backwards, gripping the blanket as her body tingled. "Naruto." She moaned out his names as she rolled her hips, riding out a fast approaching orgasm that wasn't finally orgasmed until he began teasing her clitoris. His hand was soaked in her liquid to which he flicked it off his fingers. Pulling out a condom he put it between his teeth as he tore open the wrapper. Taking it out he unrolled it and slipped it on before moving between her legs. "I love you Harley." He said as he captured her lips.

"I love you too." She whispered as she sharply exhaled at the sensation of his length rubbed against her folds. The tip of the head pushed past as Naruto gripped her hips. He pushed forward causing Harley to moan as she threw her arms around his neck. A satisfied moan escaped her lips as he pushed forward until he was completely into her.

A tear fell from each eye from the overwhelming sensation of him entering her. Naruto kissed each of her eyes gently, and down the track of her tears. Her wet eyelashes fluttered open to look at him.

"Harley are you okay? Should I stop?" He asked with worry and guilt in his voice. One of the things Naruto was afraid of was becoming intimate with Harley considering her long time past relationship with the Joker and how it could have possibly left underlying emotional and sexual issues that she never brought up or dealt with.

"No please don't stop." She said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…please…make love to me." She said with a tone, and look of desperation.

As Naruto began to move Harley marveled in the feeling of being one with him. This was so different than any sex she previously had. With the Joker, the extremely rare occasion that it happened it was often cold and even more often rather violent. Harley often deluding herself into ignoring how unsatisfied she was, but this was different. He was so gentle and loving. His kisses trailed along her jaw and shoulder and gently caressed her. She could feel it in his actions that he loved her. Their bodies moved faster; the fire inside them grew hotter, and hotter; both calling out the others name as they felt as if they were bouncing off the stars. An intense release of orgasmic waves suddenly ripped through their bodies. They felt weightless as if they could look down on themselves. Their bodies were illuminated with a faint sheen of sweat. Amazed at the incredible sensations they had just experienced their bodies tingled all over with satisfaction. They were friends, lovers, and partners. They had each other and they were happy and as long as they had each other then they would always have something to look forward to in their lives.


End file.
